New game
by Dante Scarlet
Summary: El deseo de una familia. Un demonio celoso. Una noche creciente. Naruto, ¿quieres unirte a la familia?.Darknaruto. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Colocacion de las piezas

Las calles de Konoha eran iluminadas por el ligero brillo de las farolas provocando que se viesen siniestras. Pero para Naruto Uzumaki era el pan de cada día y se tenia que enfrentar a ellas cada noche para poder comer su delicioso Ramen. Esa noche no seria diferente y un Naruto de cinco años se desplazaba lentamente hacía su apartamento, por los cinco platos de Ramen que cenó junto al tercer Hokage. Los parpados del niño se cerraban pesadamente mientras caminaban haciendo que este pensara en tirarse a la cama nada mas llegar. Los ecos de los pasos del pequeño niño fueron acallados por el de los pasos de cinco hombres que iban dando tumbos y riéndose los unos con los otros. Naruto paso a su lado sin hacerse denotar demasiado, sin embargo tropezó con una piedra provocando su caída en el suelo. Al caer algunos de los borrachos se giró y se quedaron mirando al pequeño caído. Los borrachos se rieron y algunos incluso fueron tambaleándose hacia el para ayudarle pero sus expresiones cambiaron drásticamente cuando Naruto levantó el rostro. Sus caras mostraron al principio confusión, por la familiaridad que les daba ese rostro, y después tras recordad, el porque conocían esa cara, sus rostros se crisparon por el odio ciego que le tenían al zorro que estaba sellado en ese niño.

¡Por tu culpa mi hija esta muerta maldito zorro¡ -dijo mientras le pateaba el costado lanzándolo un par de metros de distancia.

Naruto se agarró el costada mientras una sensación dolorosos le recogió por todo el cuerpo obligándolo a encogerse en posición fetal. Pero tras el primer comentario, sobre la identidad del zorro, los demás comenzaron a rodearlo. Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Naruto provocando que este se encogiese sobre si mismo. Naruto no entendía que quería decir con lo de zorro ni el porque le estaban golpeando de repente, hoy no había hecho nada malo. La golpiza fue debilitándose hasta que los golpes se detuvieron por completo. Naruto levantó la cabeza, cuyo rostro estaba marcado por profundos cortes y contusiones y se levanto. Los borrachos se habían marchado hace rato y Naruto pudo levantarse tambaleante apoyándose, con su hombro, en la pared. Continuó caminando hacia su casa mientras se erguía apoyándose en la pared con sus dos manos. Dejó la pared y dio un paso pero cayó de inmediatamente al suelo. Naruto se sentó en el suelo y tirito un poco. ¿Por qué a el? ¿Que había hecho para merecer tal castigo? Quizás debería desaparecer y así dejar a la aldea en paz. Además, su desaparición traería felicidad a más personas que dolor a los que le recordarían. Se intento levantar pero volvió a caer, sus rodillas no le respondían. Un trueno se escucho a la distancia y Naruto se encogió en si mismo al escucharlo. No, truenos no se repetía Naruto en su fuero interno. Odiaba los truenos ,siempre aparecían en plena noche recordándolo cuan solo estaba. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el niño aliviando un poco las heridas, como si de amorosas caricias se tratasen. Otro trueno resonó en la noche y Naruto se tapó las orejas intentando no escuchar esos horribles sonidos que desgarraban la noche. Deseaba morir. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¿No eres todavía muy pequeño para tener esos pensamientos?- dijo una voz delante de el.

Naruto levantó la mirada encontrándose a dos orbes verdes observándole duramente. Era un chico de unos 17 años, tenía unos rasgos finos y una cabellera de color marrón rojizo. Vestía una chaqueta sin manga y con capucha, debajo una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones ajustados con una cadena colgando de ella. Una sombrilla negra le cubría de la lluvia.

¿Y, tu que sabrás?- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Esos ojos lo penetraban intentando alcanzar sus mas profundos pensamientos, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Ciertamente, no es de mi incumbencia pero aun así me interesa- respondió rápidamente el chico- Es interesante saber que le puede haber ocurrido a un niño para pensar así.

Naruto se quedó de piedra. Esa persona lo veía interesante. ¡ Veía el dolor ajeno interesante¡.

No es que vea el dolor interesante, pero que tengas un deseo tan fuerte por morir sI que lo es - le explico, como excusándose de lo que había dicho antes- Además he estado en el otro lado y no hay nada interesante…

Pero…¿Cómo…?-Naruto fue interrumpido por el chico.

¿Cómo puedo leerte los pensamientos? Es algo que se consigue con practica y estudio.

¿Cómo los justsu?- dijo Naruto con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

Se podría decir que es algo bastante parecido.-dijo colocando la mano en su barbilla y mirando a la nada.

¿Podría aprenderlo?- dijo Naruto levantándose lentamente.

¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar este lugar?- dijo volviendo hacia Naruto una fría mirada.

Naruto se calló inmediatamente. Abandonar Konoha seria una decisión muy importante y aunque al principio tenia buena pinta, decir adiós a las palizas, insultos y frías miradas seria maravilloso, pero… si hiciese eso entonces tendría que dejar al viejo Hokage y a los del Ichiraku. Naruto se volvió hacia el chico y le lanzó una mirada aún mas fría que la suya.

Jamás abandonare a Konoha- el chico retrocedió un poco cuando sus orbes azules cambiaron a unas de color rojo.

Interesante… - una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuanto poder sin explotar, sin duda con un buen entrenamiento se convertiría en uno de los mejores y mas poderoso.

Entonces no les abandones- Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad y lo miraban sorprendido.

Entonces esto era…- dijo Naruto callándose antes de decir el final.

Era una prueba- respondió sonriendo y sacándole la lengua.

Naruto saltó hacia el preparándose para darle un puñetazo por haberle engañado. La sombrilla del chico voló hacia un lugar desconocido y Naruto se encontró entre los brazos del desconocido.

Ya no estarás solo… nunca más- susurró el chico a Naruto en su oreja.

Los ojos de Naruto se expandieron y no pudo evitar llorar en los brazos de su salvador. Las nubes se despejaron y la luna expuso con su luz a dos figuras caminantes. Un adolescente que cargaba a su espalda a un niño de cinco años que aun tenia las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento el no poder hacer actua antes es que estado de examenes, lo lamento. Gracias por tu comentario seguire tu consejo pero ya tengo una pareja en la mente. Muchas gracias.

Conociendo el Tablero

Las pestañas de Naruto se abrieron lentamente y aun con sueño se las restregó. Naruto se levantó y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, nada mas mirar a su alrededor. Naruto observo la amplia habitación. Las paredes eran de un color blanco marfil y en sus esquinas había unas columnas que sostenían la gran bóveda que era el techo. La bóveda tenia pintada una escena de la lucha de los demonios contra los demonios, el personaje que mas curiosidad causo a Naruto era la figura de un hombre que cargaba a sus espaldas nueve colas y entre sus manos colgaba un ángel moribundo. Naruto se mantuvo mirando la bóveda en una cama doble que tenia dos mesitas a ambos lados. La pared de su derecha tenía muchas ventanas que iluminaban el techo. A su derecha había un gran armario de madera y un tocador con distintos productos en el. Una alfombra roja hacia un caminito desde su cama a una robusta puerta de madera. Naruto intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió bien y solo pudo tomar una posición de sentado en la cama. Los recuerdos de la pasada noche regresaron a el como si fuesen flashes de luz. Unos toques en la puerta advirtieron a Naruto de la presencia de una persona. Era una mujer de unos veinticinco años, tenía una cabellera plateada que era recogida en una gran trenza, también tenia unos ojos de un color azul cristalino que junto a sus finos rasgos le otorgaban una belleza sobrenatural. Llevaba un jersey de cuello de tortuga blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos vaqueros ajustados todo eso coronado con una bata de laboratorio sobre estas. La mujer entró y cogió algunos frascos del tocador.

Buenos días, Naruto-kun- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Naruto se asustó un poco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de una desconocida pero se recompuso rápidamente y preguntó:

¿Quien eres? ,¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Naruto intentando aparentar un tono de adulto.

Me llamo Yagokoro Rin y se tu nombre porque Artis me lo dijo.- le contesto con falsa molestia en su voz.

¿ Artis?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Al escucharlo Rin se quedo mirando a un punto de la habitación y suspiro:

Ese imbécil siempre hace lo mismo, ¨es para darle un aire de misterio ¨ dice, será infantil- dijo Rin siguiendo soltando improperios hacia el tal Artis.

Rin seguía soltando improperios al aire mientras Naruto la miraba con una gota en su sien. Al parecer , Rin recordó la presencia de Naruto y se giro hacia el con una cara avergonzada:

No le digas esto a nadie ¿vale?- dijo algo sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Rin y se dispuso a explicarle quien era Artis:

Bueno, Artis es el chico que te trago aquí la otra noche y me pidió que curara tus heridas.

Naruto observo su cuerpo y noto que estaba cubierto de múltiples vendajes.

¿Pero, por que no me puedo mover?- pregunto Naruto intentando mover los brazos.

¡OH! Es la anestesia, no te parabas de mover así que tuve que ponértela- dijo Rin con una sonrisa preocupada en su rostro- ¿Que te paso?

Nada- exclamó Naruto al segundo de acabar la frase. Sabia que si le contaba que los aldeanos le habían golpeado lo echaría de su casa por miedo a sufrir la misma suerte.

No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño aquí- dijo Rin con una expresión tranquilizadora mientras lo abrazaba.

Naruto no sabia como explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca había recibido un abrazo ni ninguna demostración de amor físico y esto era nuevo para el. Entonces se le ocurrió como expresar lo que sentía. Se sentía querido. Amargas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del rubio y empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Rin.

Rin no estaba sorprendido, había conocido muchos casos como el de Naruto, niños rotos por dentro, y sabía cual era la manera de curarlo de ese terrible mal. Rin lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo mantuvo pegado a su pecho mientras le refregaba la espalda con su mano. Las lágrimas de Naruto se convirtieron en leves sollozos y, finalmente, levanto el rostro. Rin estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar también. El rostro de Naruto estaba enrojecido por el haberse desahogado y tenia los ojos vidriosos como una muñeca. El único pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Rin fue; que le ha pasado ha este muchacho. Finalmente, Naruto se volvió a dormir por el agotamiento que había resultado desahogarse del todo. Rin dejó el cuerpo de Naruto en la cama y lo envolvió con las mantas. Ay, el instinto materno era realmente fuerte. Tras dormirlo Rin salió de la habitación encontrándose con Artis, quien estaba apoyado en la pared opuesta a la puerta.

¿Qué tal ha ido?- pregunto Artis mirándola directamente a Rin.

Ese chico tenia varias costillas y ligamentos rotos, pero parece que se ha recuperado del todo, sin embargo me preocupa su estado psicológico puede que este incidente cree secuela que produzca un estado sumamente agresivo.

Tras escuchar esa revelación Artis no pudo más que sonreír, mostrando unos incisivos más grandes de lo normal.

Estos años se van a volver muy interesantes, ¿no crees?- tras decir esa frase que parecía fuera de lugar se rió por lo bajo.

¡Espera! , no lo me digas que…-la cara de Rin parecía sorprendida ante la absurda declaración de Artis.

Si, lo voy a hacer un miembro de la familia…- dijo con un tono alegre , sin embargo Rin sabia que bajo ese tono alegre se escondía la mas oscura de las intenciones.

Pero Naruto tiene demasiada lealtad al pueblo de Konoha no podrás traerlo completamente a nuestro lado- dijo Rin con la intención de desanimar a Artis en su empeño.

Crees que eso no puede cambiar- replico mirando la caída de las hojas en el exterior- Sera muy fácil traerlo a nuestro lado cuando vea la oscuridad de Konoha.

La sonrisa de Artis creció mas al ver la ultima hoja del árbol caer mientras pensaba:

Prepárate Konoha os voy a arrebatar a Naruto.

Por favor dadme un comentario ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Levantamiento de las piezas**

Tras varias horas los ojos de Naruto volvieron a abrirse. El exterior estaba completamente oscuro, excepto por una enorme luna plateada que se extendía en el cielo. Naruto se pudo erguir completamente esta vez. Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a levantarse la camisa y empezó a quitarse las vendas que le cubrían los costados. Siempre era igual, no importa el daño que sufriese siempre se recuperaba tras un día de sueño.

Unos toques sonaron en la puerta y varias chicas entraron en la habitación. Todas llevaban el mismo atuendo. Era un traje de una sola pieza de color azul claro que tras ajustarse a las caderas se bombeaba acabando en las rodillas. Encima del vestido tenía un delantal blanco que tenia el borde con encaje, tras estudiar los vestidos se dio cuenta de algo, las mucamas no solo parecían iguales en la vestimenta, sino que también tenían un físico similar. Sus rostros tenían unos rasgos afilados que acentuaban sus pálidos rasgos dándoles un aura de extrema rigidez. Su pelo estaba ordenado en un apretado moño que no hacia más que aumentar esa aura. Sin embargo, lo que más asusto a Naruto fue sus ojos. Eran de un color azul oscuro que hubiera atrapado la mirada de cualquier hombre si no pareciesen que estaban desprovistos de todo tipo de vida. De repente las mucamas hablaron:

- Señorito, el amo lo reclama para desayunar- dijeron las sirvientas al unísono.

- No hace falta que me llaméis señorito- dijo Naruto moviendo sus manos intentando restarle importancia.

- Eso es imposible, señorito, el amo nos dio ordenes de llamarlo así- dijeron otra vez al unísono las sirvientas mientras vestían a Naruto.

- Entien… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿POR QUE ME VESTÍS?- grito Naruto al verse despojado de sus ropas.

- Le estamos preparando Naruto-sama- dijeron sacando algunas prendas del armario. Esas prendas consistían en unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca semitransparente de seda. Tras colocarle el conjunto el Naruto resultante habría hecho exclamar cientos de kawais a cualquier chica. Su pelo dorado brillaba tras haber sido atendido por las sirvientas y su piel resaltaba por un pulcro brillo.

Las sirvientas se dispusieron en una fila al lado de Naruto, esperando a que este saliese de la habitación. Naruto abrió la pesada puerta y salió.

El pasillo no se diferenciaba demasiado de la habitación, el suelo estaba hecho de mármol de color blanco y negro, dándole la apariencia de un gran tablero de ajedrez. En las paredes había grandes ventanales que estaban separados entre si por grandes columnas. El techo tenía el mismo diseño de su habitación, sólo que en vez de un mural, estaba repleta repleto de lámparas de cristal. Dos de las sirvientas se colocaron a los laterales de Naruto mientras que la otra dirigía el paso delante de ellos. El paso eran rápido, al parecer ninguna de ellas querían llegar tarde. De repente el paso se detuvo, lo que casi provoco que Naruto chocase contra una de las sirvientas. Se habían parado delante de una gigantesca puerta. Las dos sirvientas que iban en los laterales de Naruto se separaron del grupo y cada una abrió una parte de la puerta. Al abrirse se reveló un comedor, aunque este tenía unas dimensiones demasiado exageradas para ser un comedor.

La habitación tenía el mismo diseño de ventanales que el pasillo solo que en las columnas habían sido sustituidas por mesillas con jarrones repletos de rosas rojas y que las ventanas estaban tapadas por enormes cortinas de color rojo oscuro. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa que se alargaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, un mantel blanco lo cubría completamente. La mesa estaba rodeada de sillas vacías, exceptuando algunas a la derecha de esta que estaban ocupadas. En el filo de la mesa estaba Artis comiendo una porción de pastel de chocolate, a su derecha estaba Rin comiendo una sopa de miso. A la izquierda de Rin había una chica que estaba leyendo un libro. Tenia unos rasgos finos al igual que Rin aunque a ella le daban un aire de seriedad y calma, su pelo era de un color castaño claro y unos ojos verdes brillante. Vestía una túnica de color violeta que se apretaba a su cintura por un cinto, el cual, tenía cosido distintos ornamento como cristales o pendientes. En frente suya se encontraba un chico que vestía un kimono de color azul profundo, su pelo era de un color negro azabache y tenía media cara cubierta por una máscara con la figura de un perro. En ese momento la sirvienta lo anunció:

- Naruto-sama ha llegado- dijo con un tono monocorde, como si ya acostumbrado a eso.

Rin levanto la cabeza rápidamente y Artis se giro en su silla obteniendo una visión más general de Naruto. Las otras dos personas se giraron hacia Artis con unas miradas interrogantes. Lentamente se levanto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Estoy encantado de presentarle al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, Naruto Uzumaki.

De repente se escuchó el sonido del movimiento de cubiertos y el pasar de las páginas de un libro. Artis seguía levantado y su cara tenía una expresión insondable, lo habían ignorando, en ese momento, misteriosamente, la mesa dio un salto provocando que la mayoría de los objetos que estaban en la mesa volcasen, los únicos objetos que se libraron fueron el libro de la chica que levitaba unos centímetros encima de la mesa y el desayuno del chico. El sonido de varias agujas clavándose en el asiento de Artis provocaron el silencio de los allí presentes. Rin estaba en posición de combate con varias agujas en ambas manos. Su atuendo estaba manchado completamente por la sopa de soba que había caído sobre ella. Una risa nerviosa salió de la boca de Artis.

- Ettoo , gomen nasai – dijo Artis retrocediendo varios pasos para separarse de una Rin furiosa.

- Muere y envíame una postal del infierno- dijo lanzándole las agujas.

Artis dio un salto, alcanzando varios metros de altura, esquivando las agujas de Rin, sonriendo sacó lo que parecía un cuadernillo dorado, hizo unos bosquejos con lo que parecía un lápiz invisible mientras Rin lanzaba otra aguja al cuaderno, esta salió disparada en dirección contraria dando a un estante de roble. El estante de roble comenzó a resquebrajarse, de él salieron dos cucarachas voladoras que dirigían su vuelo hacia la cara descompuesta de Rin.

- ¡Arrrrrrrrg!, ¡Maldito seas! – Rin comenzó a rascarse todo el cuerpo – Ahora me tendré que lavar a conciencia, ¡NO SÉ QUÉ ME DA MÁS ASCO!, SI TÚ, O LOS BICHOS!- Rin salió corriendo a toda velocidad por las puertas del comedor.

Artis entonces arrancó otra página del cuadernillo, y se la guardó en el bolsillo sin que nadie se percatara.

- Artis – dijo Naruto sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

- Naruto, tienes que disculparla, y, a mí, gracias a ella, ahora te he tenido que enseñar mi lado menos caballeroso. En fin, debes hacer mucho caso a Rin, se enoja muy fácilmente, ya lo has visto, bueno, Naruto, estas personas maleducadas que no se han dignado a saludarte son; Chishiki Odayakana y Yoru kōjun.

Chishiki levanto la mirada de su libro y saludo a Naruto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Mientras Yoru se levanto y le hizo una reverencia provocando el sonrojo en Naruto. Artis se dio cuenta y respondió rápidamente:

- No te preocupes, Naruto, Yoru es bastante formal – entonces Artis se volvió a sentar en su silla ,como si las agujas no estuvieran allí- Venga ven a desayunar.

Naruto se acerco lentamente a la mesa, sentándose en la silla libre situada a la izquierda de Artis. Entonces se fijo en la comida que estaba servida en la mesa; productos occidentales y orientales, chocolate caliente, distintos tipos de té y un amplio surtido de frutas de todas las nacionalidades.

- Sírvete lo que quieras, Naruto- le dijo Artis señalando los productos en la mesa.

Naruto tomó un poco de una sustancia de color marrón que sabía realmente dulce, y varios tipos de galletas. Todo le sabía a gloria.

- Naruto – Artis le pasó la hoja que antes se había guardado en el bolsillo por debajo de la mesa- Cuando acabes el desayuno, vete, y deshazte de la hoja.

- Pero…- Naruto se quedó mirándole mientras el chocolate se le caía de los labios a la camisa

- Naruto, por lo que más quieras, no lo mires, y, ten cuidado, ya te has manchado.

Konoha

La oficina del Hokage había sido un caos desde la desaparición de Naruto, hacia días que los Jounin y los Anbu desfilaban por allí, como si de una calle pública se tratara, para obtener misiones de búsqueda de Naruto. Al desaparecer este había saltado la alarma roja en toda la villa y el consejo se reunió con urgencia para tratar el tema. Al principio, los miembros del consejo se mostraron dispuestos a entregar pelotones Anbu y Jounin para el rastrear hacer que regrese a la villa de Naruto. Pero, tras dos días de búsqueda, los miembros del consejo habían empezado a celebrar fiesta por la desaparición del demonio que atormentaba Konoha. Por supuesto, el Hokage no estaba de acuerdo con esas celebraciones, pero no podía hacer nada al tratarse de celebraciones hechas por los civiles.

El Hokage expulsó una bocanada de humo y se enterró en sus pensamientos. El había dejado a Naruto alrededor de las once y un Jounin de su confianza había ido a su casa a las once y media, lo cual dejaba sólo media hora para que este desapareciese. Las puertas de Konoha estaban cerradas, por lo que nadie podía salir ni entrar a la villa. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un cuarto cerrado a gran escala. Entonces se escuchó el deslizamiento de un papel por debajo de la puerta, el Hokage se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y fue a la puerta.

Una carta estaba debajo de ella como esperando que el la recogiese. El Hokage abrió la puerta y busco cualquier rastro de quien había estado allí. Recogió finalmente la carta y la abrió, casi sufriendo un infarto al ver su contenido en esta. Era un dibujo de Naruto junto a cuatro personas disfrutando en una noche de verano. Pero lo que sin ninguna razón mas le inquieto fue la luna dibujada, una luna de color escarlata


End file.
